UNEXPECTED GIFTS
by kagomesoma
Summary: Sanji and Zoro have feelings for each other, but are in denial, so Nami gives them a little push. SMUT MxM Mpreg YAOI!


**Unexpected Gifts**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own One Piece; if I did Zoro would always be uke, no matter what guy he is with!**

**/Sanji's thoughts/ POV**

/Zoro's thoughts/ POV

_/Normal text; POV/_

_(Luffy is 17 yrs. old, Zoro is 15 yrs. old but looks 19 yrs. old, and everyone else is 19 yrs. old)_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_The day started off like any other. Sanji is in the kitchen making breakfast, while being pestered by Luffy wanting lots of meat. Zoro is on deck lifting weights as Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Usopp watch the sun rise from afar. Though, everything seemed normal, something kept deep in their hearts was happening to Sanji and Zoro._

"_But Sanji, I want meat for breakfast." The rubber captain whined._

"**For the last time, you damn brat, we are low on meat because you ate most of it last night," Sanji said angrily, "Until we reach the next island, the meat that is left, is only for dinner."**

_Luffy had begun walking towards the door and turned back to pout at Sanji, as he glared. Luffy decided it was best to annoy someone else for now. A few minutes later, Luffy found Zoro still lifting weights on the deck._

"_Hey, Zoro, wanna play with me?" The rubber man shouted cheerfully._

"No,"_ Zoro grunted with the weight lifted high into the air, _"Why don't you go and watch for an island?"

"_Ok!" Luffy said while running to the crow's nest._

/Why did that love cook have to send him to mess with me? Couldn't he see I was busy? While he's doing nothing but fawning over Nami and Robin, I really hate that." Why, "the little voice in his head said," Is it because you want him to fawn over you?" "No!" Zoro shouted mentally. The voice laughed. "Yes, you do," the voice said, "You want to be his." "You want him to caress your body and make you moan. Fondle you, until you're moaning wantonly like a bitch in heat. Pound into your virgin ass with his monster cock and make you scream his name, again and again." "Stop!" Zoro yelled mentally. "Oh my, am I making you wet with that little description." The voice chuckled. / 

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"_Land!" Luffy shouted. Zoro was knocked out of his thoughts. It was true; there was an island up ahead, now they could get supplies. Zoro started to put his weights away when Robin spoke,_

"_This island is Commoners' Paradise," She stated, "It is called that because everything here is really cheap."_

"_What!" Nami screamed._

_Chopper and Usopp covered their ears. "Nami-san, please keep your voice down." The little reindeer asked._

"_So, how cheap are we talking?" Usopp asked._

"_Let's see, for hotels it's 50 berries per person for 6 days and nights, restaurants are no more than 80 berries per person for all you can eat, markets are less than 20 berries per item, bars are 100 berries, and everything else is less than 300 berries. Don't think just because it's a cheap price that it's going to be the cheap stuff. It's the same as the expensive stuff." Robin finished explaining._

"_Yes!" Nami and Luffy screamed in unison._

"_Captain, could we have a week off and let cook-san rest?" Chopper asked._

"_He has been working hard and keeping up with your appetite, Luffy and he needs rest." Usopp pointed out._

"_So, then it's settled. After we get restocked, we are taking a week's vacation." Nami stated._

_Chopper advised Sanji of the plan and then everyone went to do their respective duties. By the time they were finished it was mid-afternoon. Sanji and Zoro stayed behind, Zoro, to watch the ship and Sanji, to relax._

**/"That's just great, I'm stuck with him for an entire week, what am I going to do?" "Fuck him senseless, until he can't think of anything but you." The little voice said. "No!" Sanji screamed mentally. "Hn, don't lie, I know you want to," the voice laughed, "Make him pant and moan under your touch. Pound his virgin ass, screaming your name." "Shut up!" Sanji said. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you hard," the voice chuckled, "Well, don't worry, that will be taken care of tonight." "What do you mean?" "I mean, Nami set this up." "How?" "She's a navigator, she knew that this was the closest island and everyone knew about the plan except Luffy." "Why didn't Luffy know? and, What exactly did she do?" "Go to the storage room and you'll find out."/**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_(SORRY, I'm skipping right to the lemon; you can use your imagination for what happened after chapter two and before the lemon.)_

_Timidly, they kiss, but then Sanji started to deepen it by nipping on Zoro's lower lip and asking for entrance, so that his wet tongue could enter. When the swordsman allowed the passage, Sanji wrapped both his arms around Zoro's waist and pulled him on to his lap without breaking the kiss._

_Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck and Sanji, in return, held on to Zoro's hips._

/This isn't too bad. /_ Thought Zoro while he was kissing Sanji._

_Sanji noticing that Zoro was relaxing into the kiss decided to move his hands lower and groped his love's ass cheeks._

"Mmmnnnn"_ Zoro moaned encouraging Sanji's ministrations. Zoro felt as if he was melting into the kiss, as if he was about to turn into a puddle at Sanji's feet._

_Slowly, Sanji started to move his mouth towards Zoro's chin and then towards Zoro's neck feeling the need to leave a mark in a visible area of Zoro's body. He wanted everyone to know that Zoro was his and no one else should dare touch him. Removing his mouth from Zoro's neck he looked at the hickey he left his little lover. It was slightly red and purple but by morning it would look more like hickey than a bruise._

"S-Sanji... what?"

_Smirking Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear_**. "Nothing marimo. I'm just admiring the way you look when you're about to be fucked senseless."**

_Slightly whimpering, Zoro pressed himself closer towards Sanji's body. _**"Don't worry baby, I will be gentle with you."**_ Turning Sanji moved till his little swordsman was on his back and under him. Looking at his little swordsman he asks one last time. _**"If you don't want to go on just let me know and I'll stop right now, because if you ask me while were doing it I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself."**

_Pulling Sanji's hand he laid it on his stiff cock and while blushing he said. _"Does this feel like I want to stop?"

_Rubbing the tip of the stiff member Sanji responded back_**. "Heh, I guess not."**

"Oohhh... ah"

_Moving his hand slowly up and down the clothed member he saw that Zoro's eyes were beginning to close. Kissing his love on the lips Sanji said. _**"I think it's time we take off our clothes, don't you think?"**

_When did I close my eyes? Opening his eyes, Zoro looked at Sanji for some time before whispered back. _"Ye-yeah...I guess it is."

_Another quick kiss and Sanji got off of Zoro and started to slowly strip. Careful not to rip any part of his clothes, Zoro placed them folded on the floor. _

_Feeling arms around his waist and his seme's cock by his hole Zoro stiffened, when he noticed the member was limb he relaxed a little. Fidgeting Zoro looked around the room but didn't focus on anything. He was feeling really embarrassed for being shy around the man he loved._

**"Do you mind if I touched you a little, marimo?"**_ Not able to speak Zoro nodded his head._

_First he rubbed circles on Zoro's stomach to let his lover get used to his touch again. He then started to raise his hand and started to slightly pinch the other's hard nipples. Who would have thought that Zoro's biggest weakness were his nipples._

"Aaahhh...mmnn."

_After a few moments of pinching the nipples he started to move his hand towards Zoro's cock. He fists the member and then rubbed the tip with his thumb. Noticing that his little lover was quickly leaking his seed he then started to pump his hand up and down to bring Zoro closer to ecstasy._

_Feeling Sanji pump his member reminds Zoro of the first time Sanji expressed his interest in him under the moonlight on the merry when he was on watch. And remembering that with the feeling of being touched brought Zoro closer to reaching his peak._

"Sa-Sanji... I'm-I'm going to I'm going to cum."

**"Go ahead, Zoro."**_ Sanji whispers into his ear. With that said, Zoro was blinded with pleasure. He didn't even notice that he spilled his seed all over Sanji's hand._

**"I hope you enjoyed yourself marimo, because I did."**_ After that said Sanji rubbed his not so small, stiff, cock on Zoro's cheeks to stress his point._

_Realizing that he was the only one that got any release from the activity, Zoro made a mental decision to make sure that he was able to make Sanji cum, the way he had just made him cum._

_Turning around with blush on his face, Zoro looked at Sanji and said. _"You, uh, you didn't cum...so I...I want to know what do I do to…make you cum?"

_Shocked by what the his little marimo said it took Sanji a few seconds to answer all the while Zoro seemed to be getting redder just by waiting for the reply. Taking a second to think of what to say he then answers. _**"Have you ever given a blow job, Zoro?"**_ After those words were said his smaller lover quirked his head to the side and then shook his head no. This didn't surprise Sanji since his lover was a virgin._

**"Well that would definitely make me cum, if you want to try it."**

_Nodding his head with curiosity, Zoro asked what he was supposed to do. He was nervous at what he was going to do but he also wanted to know what fiving a blow job was._

_Smiling at the thought of his little lover's mouth around his cock Sanji sat up on the floor, Sanji slightly opened his legs. Taking a breath he motioned for Zoro to stand in between them. Once the other stood in between them, he began to talk again. _**"Well remember what I did to you when we met each other under the moonlight, well it's that but don't worry I'll talk you through it."**

_Getting on his knees, Zoro looked at anywhere but at Sanji's penis. He had seen the other's penis briefly before, but now that he was up close to it he was feeling a little worried._

**"Don't be bashful marimo; take a look at what's going to be in your mouth in a few minutes."**

_Blushing yet doing as he was told Zoro took a look at what he was about to put in his mouth. _/OH MY GOD, THAT IS NOT GOING TO FIT INSIDE OF ME. /_ The cock was thick and long, with a nice heavy set of balls to go with them. Now Zoro had never looked at other men's dicks in his life but he could tell just by looking at Sanji's that he was bigger than most._

**"Don't be shy Zoro, touch it."**

_Lifting his hand Zoro ran his finger from the base to the head. If was rough yet soft at the same time. Getting a little confidence Zoro fisted the member and started to pump his hand up and down. Almost instantly Zoro noticed that Sanji was getting hard. The cock started to stiffen and get even thicker which Zoro thought was impossible. Rubbing the tip for a second, Zoro kept on pumping the member till he saw the cock begin to drip with a little pre-cum and he heard Sanji groan with pleasure._

**"Zo-Zoro take it... oohhhh...take it in your mouth hurry I want you to taste me."**

_Doing what his seme said, Zoro lowered his mouth and took the head in his mouth. _/It's kind of salty. /_ Thought Zoro when he first tasted the liquid leaking out of Sanji's member._

_Swirling his tongue around the head of the cock, Zoro swallowed the cum dripping out of his older lover. Knowing that he is not able to take the whole cock in his mouth he still lowered his head to see how far he could go before he started to choke. Zoro got more than half in his mouth, before he started to choke. Slowly Zoro started to bob his head up down trying to get a rhythm._

**"Go...go faster-r marimo and...and pump the rest that you...can't get into your mouth."**

_Listening to his lover, Zoro pumped his hand to go insigne to his head bobbing. He knew that he was doing a good job when he felt Sanji grasp his hair start fucking his mouth. It felt strange to have Sanji do this to him but since it was making Sanji feel good Zoro allowed it to continue._

**"Aaaaahhhh...fuck..."**

_Loving the way he was making Sanji sound Zoro started to moan around the member in his mouth this in return made Sanji feel even better_**. "Marimo... I'm... I'm gonna c-cum."**_ Sanji tried to pull Zoro's head away from the seed that was about to pour out but Zoro did not want to move he wanted to taste more of Sanji, so when Sanji came he came in Zoro's mouth._

"Mmmnnnn."_ Moaning, Zoro drank the seed pouring out of Sanji, sure it had a salty taste but since it was Sanji's, Zoro loved it._

_Coming down from his high, Sanji looked down at Zoro who still had his now soft member in his mouth, he saw that Zoro was still drinking every last drop of seed that had come out of him. _**"That...that was amazing marimo...were definitely going to be doing that more often."**

_Slipping the limb cock out of his mouth Zoro blushed and nodded his head in agreement. _"I-I wouldn't mind doing that again."

_After pulling Zoro up for a chaste kiss Sanji stood up and pulled Zoro up to his feet only to gently push him down onto the floor, till he was completely on his back. Sanji then climbed on top of Zoro and settled in between his legs. He pressed so close that both their cocks were pressing against each other._

_Gasping, Zoro took in the feeling of having Sanji's cock so close to him, it was rubbing close to his own member. Moaning, Zoro felt Sanji take both their cocks in his hand and began to pump them together in a slow motion._

"That f-feels good."

_Seeing that his lover was enjoying this tremendously, Sanji removed his hand from their cocks and reached for the oils next to him on the floor. He grabbed the closest one which was dark pink and smelled of watermelon. "This might hurt a little, Zoro, but I promise that it's going to be worth it." Nodding his head Zoro spread his legs further apart so that Sanji could do what he needed to do._

_Pouring some of the oil on his fingers Sanji began to gently rub Zoro's hole with thumb, he was trying to loosen up the outer ring in order to make as painless as possible for when he put in his penis. After rubbing the outside for a few seconds Sanji moves his thumb so that he could use his index finger. Slowly he pushed it past the outer ring till his finger is fully inside._

"S-Sanji."_ Whispered Zoro; it was absolutely painful, but it was also uncomfortable._

**"it's ok baby, it'll only be for a little bit."**

_Stopping for a few seconds, Sanji allowed Zoro to get used to his finger before he started to slowly push it in and out. While Sanji pushed his finger inside of Zoro, the swordsman wrapped his arms around the love cook's neck. When Zoro's hole was loose enough for one finger Sanji pulled it out and then pushed it back in with the middle finger._

"Aahh...it...it feels good."

_Kissing Zoro on the lips, Sanji pushed in the third finger. He needed to stretch Zoro enough so that once he pushed his cock inside it wouldn't be as bad as it would have been if he hadn't prepared Zoro at all._

"Nnnnnn."

_The burning from being stretched wasn't that bad, it was starting to go away quicker than with the other two fingers. His body seemed to be adjusting well to the intruding fingers._

_Working the third finger as quickly as possible Sanji then took them out and reached for the oil again. He spread a lot of oil on his cock this way when he pushed it inside of Zoro it would slide in easier. Sanji opened Zoro's legs further and bent them in order to get better access to Zoro's little hole. He then aligned his member to the little hole but didn't push instead he looked at Zoro._

_Feeling the enormous head so close to his ass Zoro stiffened and waited for the penetration to occur...when he didn't feel anything he looked up at Sanji and saw the love cook looking at him. Zoro knew that Sanji was asking him for the last time if this is what he wanted and giving a nod while he closed his eyes, Zoro allowed Sanji to have his virginity._

_Not wanting to tear Zoro's ass, Sanji began to slowly push his head inside. When the head was inside he waited a few seconds before he pushed the rest of his member in. It took a lot of Sanji's self-control not to just start thrusting in the tight cavern that was surrounding his cock, but he knew that if he did start thrusting it would be painful for Zoro and Sanji didn't want that._

_When Sanji was pushing his hard dick inside of Zoro, the entire time the little swordsman could think of was the pain. It was a like his lower half was being torn apart. Quietly whimpering, Zoro did not tell Sanji to stop because he knew it would get better._

_Taking a shaky breath, Sanji looked at Zoro. His eyes were closed but that didn't stop the tears from coming out, he was biting his lip, most likely so as not to scream out and tell Sanji he didn't want to do it anymore, he was also sweaty but that part was a turn on for Sanji._

_Lowering his head Sanji kissed Zoro on the lips to give him a little distraction from what was happening. _**"Are you ok, Zoro?"**

"Yes, I'm fine; just give me a few minutes."

_Nodding his head Sanji gave Zoro a few minutes. When the little swordsman's pain subsided enough, he gave Sanji the okay to move._

_Placing his hands on both sides of Zoro's head Sanji started to pull out but while he did this he thought._**/ I have to hit his prostate as soon as possible that he can feel good too./ **_Thrusting back in, Sanji tried to hit the little bud of nerves that was bound to make Zoro see stars._

"Aaaaahhhh!"

_Smirking and proud of himself for finding it so quickly Sanji kept on hitting that little spot while he told Zoro.__If he had known sex was going to have that feeling, he would have done it a long time ago; even if it did hurt in the beginning._

_By now, Zoro's ass was already used to Sanji's big cock so it didn't hurt as much, especially with Sanji hitting his prostate. _"Aaahhh...m-more Sanji...deeper p-please."

_Complying with his lover's wishes Sanji used one arm to grab Zoro hip and lift his bottom half off of the floor so that he would be able to penetrate Zoro deeper than what he already was. Pumping in and out of the sweet cavern Sanji looked at Zoro and instantly falls in love with what he saw._

_Zoro's hair is all over his head making him look like a beautiful mess. His eyes are shut tight most likely making him more sensitive to touch. His mouth is slightly open with a fine line of drool coming out of it. His body is glistening with a sweat. His cock leaking his tasty semen. Yes, this was the most beautiful that Sanji had ever seen Zoro and so he decided to tell him._

**"You're so beautiful my love."**_ Slightly opening his eyes, Zoro listened. _**"God the way you...look right now makes me want to never stop making love."**

"Aaahhh S-Sanji... I-I... Aaaaahhhh I'm gonna I'm gonna cum"

_Feeling his own orgasm build up Sanji started to push in and out of Zoro with more force. He also started to repeatedly stab Zoro's prostate with his hard, dripping member._

"S-Sanji m-more... Aaaaahhhh I want more"

_With a possessive groan, Sanji pulled out of Zoro and flipped him over till he was on his hands and knees; he then thrust his member as deeply as possible. With the new angle it was deeper than before which meant that he hit the prostate head on every time he thrust inside of his little lover._

"Aaaaahhhh...don't stop...don't stop Sanji"

_Hearing his uke mewl like a bitch in heat brought out Sanji's possessiveness. _**"Mine your all mine Zoro"**

_With tears of pleasure dripping from his face, Zoro agreed with Sanji_. "Yes...my love cook...only...Aaaaahhhh yours haahhh all yours."_ Hearing a groan come out of Sanji made Zoro lower his head and raise his hips higher in the air for an even deeper penetration._

_Seeing Zoro lower his head and raise his hips in the made Sanji feel pride, pride because he was able to make Zoro feel the pleasure and not be in pain. Feeling Zoro's walls tighten around his cock Sanji started to pick up the pace and thrust even faster all the while making sure he hit Zoro's prostate every time._

"S-Sanji...Aaahhh I'm-I'm...nngghhh...Cumming."

_With a final hit at his prostate Zoro arched his back and was blinded by white light. His semen came out of him in a rush wetting the floor under him. He was also able to feel Sanji flood his hole with his own semen. This he was certainly the best orgasm of his life...so far._

_Feeling Zoro's walls tighten almost painfully around his cock pushed Sanji to his own orgasm. His seed flooded Zoro's insides, there was so much that some of it even managed to leak out of Zoro and it was right now running down his thighs._

_Pulling out Sanji got comfortable next to Zoro and then dragged the swordsman towards him. Zoro's head was under his chin and his arms were hugging his waist and one of his legs was on top of Sanji's._

_After a few moments of silence Sanji asked. _**"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"**

_Burying his head deeper into Sanji's strong chest Zoro whispered. _"Only a little but its ok...it was worth it."

**"I'm glad to hear that...well it's time to rest my little uke, we've had a long night and we need our energy for tomorrow." With that said the newly lover pirates slept embracing each other.**

**CHAPTER FOUR: TIME SKIP: ONE MONTH LATER**

_Well the only thing that he could say was a little off was Zoro. He would wake up early and act a little strange; for instance his little marimo was trying to hide the fact that he was throwing up in the morning. Zoro felt like he was dying, every morning at least. Ever since he and Sanji became lovers, he was sick...well not the first week but afterwards. In the beginning he had believed he had just eaten food that upset his stomach but now that so much time had passed he believed it was something else, something worse._

_Not only that but, Chopper started to act strange around him too, for example he would tell him to eat more when they would sit down to eat. Chopper had also started to carry little snacks in his pocket to give to Zoro, which every time Chopper would offer the little snack he would take it... for some reason my hunger has increased not by much but it still did._

/I hope I don't get too fat because of it. /

_"Sanji, Zoro, come with me to the infirmary there is something I wish to talk to you about."_

_The couple eating nodded their heads and stood up to follow Chopper towards the infirmary. When they reached the infirmary, Zoro and Sanji sat next to each other in the love seat while Chopper turned one of the chairs in front of his desk to face them._

"What's wrong, Chopper? What do you need to talk to us about?"

_"Zoro have you noticed the some difference's about yourself... for example mood, weight, appetite, anything?"_

"Uhh yeah, I have, why?" 

_Surprised Chopper thought that either Sanji hadn't noticed Zoro visits to the bathroom every morning or Zoro had made sure Sanji didn't know, so turning to his friend with a quirk in his eyebrow, Chopper said. "Zoro you haven't told him what you have been doing every morning for the past 3 weeks, have you?"_

_Concerned, Sanji turned to Zoro, what would his little swordsman keep from him. _**"What are you talking about Chopper? What have you been doing every morning, Zoro?"**

"Uh well, every morning before you wake up I've been getting nauseas. I wake up and throw up but it's just a little bug I think that's why I haven't told you, it'll pass in no time."

_Turning to Chopper, Sanji looked at him with a concerned face; hopefully his friend knew what was happening with his precious lover_**. /It would kill him if he had been with his lover for three weeks and hadn't even noticed he was gravely ill. /**

**"It's nothing bad though…is it Chopper?"**

_"It will pass Sanji, but it will be in about one-two months."_

**"What, what do you mean one-two months?"**

**"Oh my god, are you saying what I think your saying?"**

_Shocked Sanji couldn't believe what Chopper was trying to tell them, he finally understood what Chopper had been trying to get them to understand._

_"Yes, Sanji, I am."_

_Angry that he was being ignored again, Zoro stood up and said_. "Will you guys tell me what your fucking talking about I don't understand."

**"What Chopper is trying to say Zoro, is you're pregnant."**

**CHAPTER FIVE: MONTH TWO**

_Every morning, Zoro would wake up early and head to the bathroom to empty out the contents in his stomach. After Sanji had been certain that his lover was pregnant, he decided to be more alert and had also made sure to wake up so that he would be able to at least rub his lover's back for him while emptied out his food._

**"How are you feeling marimo?"**

_After cleaning out his mouth Zoro answered. _"How do you think I feel? I can't keep any food down, my chest feels sensitive and sore at the same time I feel like I'm going to pass out one minute and then full of energy the next huh to do you think I feel...god this is entirely your fault."

_Shuddering at the memory at the last time that he didn't agree with his lover, Sanji rubbed his lover's back more. _**"You're right. I'm so sorry...I'm such an ass will you forgive me?"**

_Turning around and burying his head in his love cook's broad chest, Zoro murmured. _"I'll forgive you right now.

**CHAPTER SIX: MONTH THREE**

_Making her way to boys' room, Robin knocked on the door before she entered. She looked around to find Zoro crying while looking at himself in the mirror of the room. It was a full length mirror that hung on the wall next to the door that held a room full of clothes that belonged both to Zoro and Sanji._

_"Zoro what's going on; what happened? Why are you crying?"_

_Turning around to and looking at the devil fruit user, he answered. _"Look...look at my face...it has blotches on it...and not only that but my nipples to...they've gotten so dark...why did that happen?"

_Robin thought of how hard it must be for her friend to have some many things happen to his body at once._

_"It's ok, Zoro...it's natural for that to happen...really this happens to many women around the world too."_

_Tearing himself away from Robin, Zoro yelled at her. _"I'm sick of people telling me its natural...it's not natural to me ok, not too long ago I didn't even know males could have babies and now look at me, I'm three months pregnant."

_It took Zoro a few seconds to register what he had just said to Robin. _"I'm so sorry Robin it's just that... I... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you please forgive me it's just that it's so much happening so fast... please forgive me."

_With a smile on her face, Robin told him. "It's ok... I'm sure you needed to relieve some stress don't worry ok... it was most likely just the hormones."_

"Heh, I hate these fucking hormones."

**CHAPTER SEVEN: MONTH FOUR**

_Removing the top half of his clothes Zoro started to look for something new to wear when all of a sudden he felt two hands wrap around his growing belly. Whenever he was feeling angry or depressed he would always count on Sanji to make him feel better._

_"Come now, Zoro don't get mad...the liquid that is staining your shirt is going to feed our babies that are growing in your belly."_

_Sanji started making circles on Zoro's belly trying to comfort his lover. A few minutes later he started to feel his lover's arousal. With a smirk on his face Sanji said. "You know Zoro; it's been a while since we've had sex...how about we have some fun today?"_

_Leaning back on his strong lover, Zoro closed his eyes and let his lover continue touching him. It felt really good to have those strong arms holding him and protecting him and their future babies._

_"I want to but...I just don't have the energy, Sanji. I wish I could please you like I did when I wasn't pregnant but...I can't...oh Sanji, you must be so angry with me because I can't do anything for you anymore."_

_Turning his lover around Sanji started to kiss Zoro; his tongue probed Zoro's mouth until he opened his mouth to let his lover's tongue inside him. Sanji then ran his tongue all over Zoro's mouth to taste him._

**CHAPTER EIGHT: MONTH FIVE**

"_Hey Chopper, I know Zoro's pregnant and all, but why is he so big?" Nami asked._

"_Because he is having triplets."_

"_But, the pregnancy still seems to be moving very quickly, why?"_

"_Because he is a hermaphrodite, so the pregnancy is only six months."_

"_So, he will be in labor next month."_

"_Yes."_

"_Do we even have supplies?"_

"_Yes, when you advised us of your plan to help them get together, I knew Zoro was a hermaphrodite and that this would happen. So, I had gotten five years of baby supplies times three plus imperishable baby food times three. I know they are having two boys and one girl, so five years of toddler, children, and adolescent clothes and ten years of adult clothes. They will probably stay the same size after adult hood like Zoro would, not to mention, he is the youngest on the ship."_

"_What, I thought he was around the same age as Robin and me, Luffy was the youngest."_

"_No, actually, he is two years younger than the captain. Because of everything he has been through, he looks older."_

"_Does Sanji know?"_

"_Yes, Zoro told him a long time ago."_

"_Okay, what about cribs, highchairs, changing tables, and other stuff."_

"_Franky is building all of that and will be done in a few days."_

**CHAPTER NINE: MONTH SIX: THE BIRTH**

_Everything for the babies was finished._

_Now everyone was moving frantically around the ship, Zoro's water broke soon after everyone was done lunch. Chopper ordered Brook to take Zoro to the infirmary and lay him down gently._

_Nami and Robin had gotten everything that was needed and sat it down by the bed. Chopper walked in and got ready._

"_Everyone, except Robin, Nami, and Sanji, please leave the room." Everyone left and Robin closed the door. _

"_Sanji, put the sheet over Zoro's legs and take off his pants, then prop his legs up." Sanji did just that and Chopper got ready to deliver the babies. _

"_Alright Zoro, get ready to push, you're 9 cm dilated." The birth canal had formed a few days ago, so that Zoro could deliver naturally. Sanji stood next to the bed as he held Zoro's hand. Suddenly Zoro squeezed Sanji hand, hard. Another contraction hit and Zoro was ready to push._

"_Alright Zoro, I want you to push and count ten, then breathe." Chopper instructed._

"_Okay, push."_

"_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10." Zoro took a deep breath. Cries rang through the room._

"_It's a girl!" Chopper passed the baby to Nami, who cleaned her off._

"_Her name is Akina Haya Blacklegs." Zoro said. Robin weighed Akina and filled out the birth certificate._

_Name: __**Blacklegs, Akina Haya **__D.O.B.:__**June 14 2008; 1:14 PM **__Weight:__** 3 lbs. 8oz. **_

_Mother: __**Roronoa, Zoro **__Father:__** Blacklegs, Sanji**_

_Blood type:__** AB **__S.S.N.:__** 5- 743-976-458-4685**_

_Signature of Parents:_

_**X **__Sanji Blacklegs____**X **__Zoro Roronoa_

_Just as Zoro finished signing the first certificate another contraction hit._

"_Okay Zoro, repeat from before." _

"_Push!"_

_Twenty minutes after his sister, Akira Hiroshi Blacklegs is born._

_Name: __**Blacklegs, Akira Hiroshi **__D.O.B.:__**June 14 2008; 1:34 PM **__Weight:__** 4 lbs. 7oz. **_

_Mother: __**Roronoa, Zoro **__Father:__** Blacklegs, Sanji**_

_Blood type:__** AB **__S.S.N.:__** 5- 457-594-864-0634**_

_Signature of Parents:_

_**X **__Sanji Blacklegs____**X **__Zoro Roronoa_

_Five minutes after his brother, Akio Hoshi Blacklegs came into the world, weighing less than his brother, but more than his sister._

_Name: __**Blacklegs, Akio Hoshi **__D.O.B.:__**June 14 2008; 1:39 PM **__Weight:__** 4 lbs. 2oz. **_

_Mother: __**Roronoa, Zoro **__Father:__** Blacklegs, Sanji**_

_Blood type:__** AB **__S.S.N.:__** 5- 246-165-943-8776**_

_Signature of Parents:_

_**X **__Sanji Blacklegs____**X **__Zoro Roronoa_

_Zoro thought his children were beautiful. His first born, Akina, had a pale complexion, like her father with green hair and blond tips and bright sapphire blue eyes. Her brother, Akira, had a tan complexion with blond hair and green streak and dark eyes. The youngest of the triplets, Akio, had a middle complexion (a shade higher than Sanji's, but a shade lower than Zoro's) with a mix of both parents' hair color (yellow green) and dark ocean blue eyes._

"_They're beautiful." Sanji whispered. _

"_Would you like to let the rest of the crew see them?" Chopper asked._

"_Can you give us a few minutes; I want to ask Zoro something."_

"_Okay." Chopper, Robin, and Nami exited the room prepared to be bombarded with questions._

"_What is it that you want to ask, Sanji?"_

_Sanji took a deep breathe. "Zoro, Will you marry me?"_

_Zoro stared wide eyed at Sanji for a moment, he couldn't believe his ears. _

"_Yes…yes, I will marry you, I love you!" Zoro cried._

_Nami peeked into the room._

"_What's with all the commotion?"_

"_Sanji asked me to marry him!"_

"_Oh, that's great Zoro!" She squealed._

"_Can we come in now?" Luffy Screamed. Nami rolled her eyes and sighed, Zoro just nodded. Everyone came rushing in and crowded around them. Cooing and compliments filled the room for about an hour, finally Sanji chased everyone out, saying Zoro and the babies needed rest and he needed to finish cleaning the kitchen, so he could start dinner. A few hours later, Sanji brought dinner into Zoro room. Zoro had to feed the babies first; he had discovered the reason why his nipples were sore through the pregnancy was because he could produce milk. Guiding each newborn to his nipple letting them feed, he then ate his food and went back to sleep, knowing he would need to feed them again in a couple of hours._

_They settled down after a couple of months and when they arrived at the next island Sanji and Zoro got married, a happy and simple wedding. Everything was back to normal with three new additions._

**CHAPTER TEN: EPILOGE: THREE YEARS LATER**

_The triplets were now three years old. Akina found interest in swordsmanship, like her mother. Akira liked reading and exploring, like his mother when he was young. Akio liked to be in the kitchen and help his father cook. Over these three years, Luffy became the king of the pirates and started dating Nami. Sanji got to All Blue and Zoro became the greatest swordsman in the world. None of them really had homes except for Usopp, so they continued to travel and would eventually settle in Usopp's hometown. Watching the children grow, because of what Zoro was, none of them grew old and Akina, Akira, and Akio stopped growing when the hit fifteen, if any of the others had kids they would stop aging at a certain age as well._

_That took forever! I know it's a little fast, but I really wanted to get this posted._

_Ja ne _

_KagomeSoma_


End file.
